Naruto's Pokemon Journey
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After sealing Kaguya away with Sasuke, Naruto finds himself in the pokemon world, now follow Naruto as he travles the world to become the best pokemon trainer around before he's forced to leave his normal life behind. Rated M for later. NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone it's me, I know it's a little early but I'm just a little excited about the new pokemon game coming out in a few months, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, I already got my copy reserved Omega Ruby. So to celebrate this new release I'm posting a new pokemon Naruto cross over, so I hope you all enjoy. **

It was a calm morning as the sun rose over the Kanto Region, the pokemon were waking up with the sun, and people where starting their morning routines.

Inside a small two story house on the edge of town, one boy was trying to block out the sun, as it attempted to raise him from his sleep.

'Damn sun, can't it see I'm trying to sleep,' the boy thought, covering his head with the blanket, before he sat up, his eyes wide in horror as he looked around room, before memories of his life flooded into his mind, causing him to grab his head in pain.

'What the hell was that, and what happen, the last thing I remember was dad disappearing after we sealed Kaguya, then nothing,' the boy, a fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki thought as he got out of the bed and headed towards the window, where he saw something that surprised him.

Sitting in front of the window, a small smirk on its face, was a small pink cat like creature with a long tail, motioning for him to open his window.

"_Finally, if you had taken any longer I might have just left and let you figure everything out on your own,"_ the creature said in a feminine voice as it floated into his room. _"Um, this is a nice place you have here, much better than the place you lived in before."_

"What's that suppose to mean, and who are you anyways?" Naruto asked looking at the strange with a small twitch of annoyance.

"_I'm Mew, though I'm guessing you figured that out thanks to all the information that flashed through your mind,"_ the now named Mew smirked at the twitch in Naruto's eye. _"As for what I mean, I saw your old life through your memories and I got to say, I'm surprised you didn't go on a rampage on a number of different occasions, I mean a rundown apartment, the only thing they would sell you was ramen, and that was only thanks to the Hokage."_

"Well excuse me for trying to prove to the idiots that I wasn't a demon," Naruto growled, his eyes gaining a light bluish color as things in the room began to float into the air.

"_I didn't mean it as an insult, in fact it's one of the things I like about you,"_ Mew said with smile as Naruto began to calm down, the things that were floating in the air slowly returned to their original positions.

"So, why are you here exactly?" Naruto asked once he had calmed down while Mew floated over and sat on his head.

"_Well, I volunteered to come and explain what happen to you,"_ She smirked before floating over to his bed, before she was engulfed in a bright light; as the light died down Naruto's face light up like the fourth of July; sitting on his bed was a woman with long pink hair, green eye, large d-cup breast and a round firm ass, the thing that caused Naruto to blush was the fact she was naked. _"Like what you see?"_ she asked with a seductive smirk as she leaned forward, causing Naruto to turn his head.

"Um, you said you were going to explain something to me?" Naruto asked, moving to his dresser where he pulled out a large shirt which he tossed to her to put on.

"_Yes, I volunteered to come and explain things to you when your memories of your life as a shinobi returned to you, and since that happened this morning, here I am,"_ Mew smirked as she put on the shirt, which hugged her curves.

"Alright then, so what happen to me, the last thing I remember was sealing Kaguya with Sasuke, then nothing," Naruto asked sitting on the window frame and looking at the powerful pokemon.

"_*Sigh* after you sealed Kaguya, things went downhill, I'm not sure of all the details but after the sage and previous kages summoned you and the nine bijuu everything spun out of control when Sasuke used his powers to trap the bijuu; you two started to fight and the amount of power you two used basically destroyed your world before the power that lingered in that world merged it with ours,"_ Naruto stared at her in shock as he tried to absorb everything that he had just learnt. _"After our world absorbed the power of yours you and all of your friends were reborn here like normal, though you and the other nine Jinchurikki retained all of your memories from the shinobi world, something that none of us legendry's thought would happen,"_ Naruto blinked at that information. _"We first noticed this in the oldest of the Jinchurikki, Roshi, when he turned fifteen, he regained his memories of his life as a shinobi, he also regained a form of power from his shinobi life."_

"What do you mean regained a form of power?" Naruto asked confused, he knew he was psychic, which was a rather rare power for normal people in the pokemon world, but how could they regain any form of power from their old world.

"_What I mean is that he use his psychic powers to create an aura cloak, similar to your jinchurikki cloak, which in turn took on the form of a Infernape, which gave him all of the power's and abilities of a real Infernape,"_ Naruto blinked at that, if what she said was true then he would also have the power to form a chakra, or in this case aura, cloak which would take the form of a pokemon most likely a ninetales.

"Alright, but that still doesn't explain why you're here telling me all of this," he said trying to piece everything she had told him together, there had to be some reason for her to come all the way to tell him, he just couldn't figure out why.

"_I'm telling you all of this because now that you've regained your memories you are expected to take up a post amongst the other legendries,"_ Naruto blinked at that, he was being expected to take up some kind of position of power or something. _"Because of your powers you and the other Jinchurikki are in the same league as any legendary, if it came to a fight, you could take any of us on and possibly win, which is why Arceus want's you all to take some type of role in the world."_

"But what if I don't want this?" Mew raised an eyebrow at this. "*Sigh* look back in the shinobi world I never really had a choice in what I did, I was always raised to be a shinobi and to be a weapon for the village, I know how the older shinobi saw me and I knew I couldn't get away from that no matter what I did, and I excepted that by entering the fourth war; but in this world, I was never forced to be anything, I grew up around pokemon, because my family, the family I never had as a shinobi, all have pokemon, they chose the path their no right now, my dad is a member of the elite Kanto elite four and my mom's a member of the Unova elite four, my older brother is the gym leader in Sunyshore City while my older sister is the gym leader in Nimbasa City as well as a famous model; today's the day I'm suppose to start my journey as a new trainer, the day I choose which road I want to walk," _"Which is why I'm here,"_ Naruto blinked at her in confusion.

"_*Sigh* look, I know about your life as a shinobi, all of the legendries do, which is why I argued against you and the other's being forced to take on a role of power in our world,"_ again Naruto blinked, confused at what she was saying, a minute ago she was telling him he would have to take some form of power in this world and now she was saying he wouldn't have to. _"Look, me and a number of other legendary pokemon have all seen your life as a shinobi, and we've watched you and the other Jinchurikki grow up in this world, and after a few years of arguing with Arceus and the other's that want you to take up your roles in the world, I have managed buy you some time before you have to take up a role in the world,"_ Naruto smiled at her in thanks.

"So how long do I have before I'm forced to take up a role among the legends?" Naruto asked, a small smile, at least she had bought him some time before he would be forced to do anything.

"_Ten years,"_ he blinked in surprise; that was actually more time then he thought he would have. _"I managed to get you ten years to live your life the way you want to, once those ten years are up, one of us will be by to inform you of what your role in keeping balance will be, so until then enjoy your life,"_ with that she move over a captured him in a deep kiss, which Naruto deeply enjoyed. _"Also, if you happen to run into me while on your trip, I hope you'll try to catch me, I wouldn't mind joining your team,"_ with that last bit she smirked before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Naruto are you up yet, breakfast is ready and everyone's waiting on you down stairs," Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned as his door opened to reveal his older sister, Elesa, the leader of the Nimbasa City gym.

"Yeah, just taking in the fact that this will be the last time I sleep in this room, at least for a while," Naruto said half lying; while the fact of his memories of the shinobi world and Mew's arrival did throw him for a bit, the fact that he was finally leaving for his pokemon journey was finally hitting him.

"Alright well hurry up, everyone's waiting for you down stairs so that you can choose a starter," with her piece said Elesa left the room, a small blush on her face at the sight of Naruto, who was only wearing a of boxers.

With a smirk at his sister's thoughts, man he loved being psychic, Naruto headed for his privet bathroom; after a quick shower, Naruto, who was now wearing a pair of black jeans, a burnt orange t-shirt, a pair of black gloves, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a burnt orange beanie on his head, grabbed his black backpack and headed down to see his family before he started on his journey.

As Naruto entered the living room, he was surprised to see his entire family sitting and waiting on him.

Sitting on the couch, with a ninetales in her lap, was his mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, a member of the Unova Elite four and was considered to be the world's greatest fire pokemon trainer; she had long red hair and bright blue eyes; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt with six pokeballs clipped to her waist.

Talking with his mom was his Grandmother Tsunade Senju, the world's greatest pokemon medic; Tsunade had long blonde hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt under her doctor's coat.

Leaning against the wall were four men; the first was his dad, Minato Namikaze, a member of the Kanto Elite four and considered to be the greatest electric pokemon trainer ever; he had spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt under a black jacket with the kanji 'thunder god' on the back.

Next to his dad was his Grandfather Jiraiya, a pokemon researcher who studied the relation of pokemon evolution with their surrounding environment; he had long white hair and dark eyes, he was wearing a pair of brown pants and a red shirt under his lab coat.

The third person was Naruto's Uncle, Nagato Uzumaki, who was the pokemon champion of the Johto Region and his mom's younger brother; Nagato had shoulder length red hair and deep purple eyes, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, signifying he was also a member of the Akatsuki, a powerful group that worked against organizations such as Team Rocket.

The final man was his older brother Volkner, who was the leader of the Sunyshore city gym; he had shoulder length spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes like his dad, he was wearing a pair of gray jeans and a black shirt under a blue jacket.

Sitting at the Kitchen table were three women and a girl his age. The first woman was his older sister Elesa; she has short blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a pair of black pants and a yellow top which showed of her impressive figure.

Sitting next to her was his aunt Shizune, his dad's younger sister and the apprentice to his grandmother; she had short black hair and eyes, she was wearing a black dress and a doctor's coat.

The third woman was his aunt Konan, Nagato's wife, a member of the Johto Elite four and a member of Akatsuki; Konan had light blue hair and orange eyes, she was wearing her own Akatsuki cloak and laughing with his sister and aunt.

The last person at the table was his cousin Karin Uzumaki, the daughter of Nagato and Konan; Karin had long red hair and red eyes, she was wearing a pair of black biker shorts and a purple shirt, with a purple backpack sitting next to her, seeing as she was starting her own pokemon journey as well.

"Morning everyone," Naruto said as he walked into the living room, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh, my baby, look at you all ready to leave on your big journey," Kushina said appearing in front of him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

In a flash of light Naruto vanished and reappeared leaning against the kitchen table, panting for breath while everyone else chuckled at him.

"That was not funny," he growled out glaring at everyone.

"Don't worry Naruto, we all went through it to when we left, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Elesa chuckled before Naruto's eyes, which were glowing blue, turned towards her, causing her to freeze. "Alright I give, just stop going through my mind," she shuddered as she felt him inside her head.

"Alright you two that's enough," Minato said stepping forward before anything else could happen. "Remember, today's a happy day, today's the day that Naruto and Karin choose their starter pokemon before they head out on their journey."

"That's right, so let's get right down to the fun," Jiraiya said stepping forward with a small smirk while Naruto and Karin moved to stand in front of him. "Alright you two, now over the last two week's I've talked to both of you and from our talks, I have picked three starter pokemon for you to choose from," he pulled out a case which held three pokeballs.

"The first is Ralts," he released a small, humanoid Pokémon with a white body and two red horns on its head. "The second is a Squirtle," he released a small light blue turtle pokemon. "And finally we have Snivy," he released a small green serpentine pokemon.

"_Where are we?"_ the Ralts asked in a timid, yet feminine voice as it looked around, though only Naruto could understand it.

"_I think we're going to be chosen as a starter pokemon,"_ the Squirtle said eyeing Karin. _"I hope the pretty red head chooses me."_

"_Tch, typical water pokemon, always wanting to show off for the human females,"_ the Snivy said in a feminine voice as it eyed both Naruto and Karin.

"It's not all water pokemon that do that," the three starter pokemon froze and turned towards Naruto. "It's mainly the male water type's that do it, trust me my Grandpa's Politoed it just as perverted as he is, in fact the last time he dragged me with him to the bath house so he could peep, his Politoed was right there with him," Jiraiya paled at Naruto's words, before slowly turning to face Tsunade, Kushina, Konan, Shizune, and Elesa, all of whom had dark aura's around them, causing everyone else to move away from the perverted scientist.

"_You can understand us, but how?"_ Snivy asked with wide eyes, getting a small smile from Naruto.

"That's simple, I'm psychic, and I've spent a few years training with my mom's Delphox so that I can understand pokemon," Naruto chuckled at their stunned looks before kneeling before Snivy. "You know, you seem really strong, would you like to be my starter?"

"_You want me as a starter, why, why not Ralts, I mean she's a psychic type, so she would be easier for you to train,"_ Snivy couldn't wrap her head around it, why would a guy who has admitted to being a psychic want a non-psychic type as his starter.

"Your right, training a psychic type would be easier for me but I don't really want to take the easy way out, if I did where would all the fun be?" he asked getting a wide eyed stare from the grass type before she smirked and held out a vine for him to shake.

"_Alright, I'll be your partner, but you had better help me get strong,"_ Naruto smirked as he took the vine.

"Deal, I plan to help you become the strongest ever," everyone around him smirked as he took her pokeball from the twitching pervert, turning to see Karin holding a love struck Squirtle.

"Looks like you finally got a pokemon," Karin said with a small smirk.

"The same can be said about you," he smirked before turning towards the Ralts, who was looking a little upset since no one had chosen her. "Hey Ralts, I know it might not be normal, but if you want, you can come with me and Snivy," the feeling pokemon looked at him with wide eyes, before jumping into his arms with a wide grin on her face. "I guess I'll take that as a yes," without another word Naruto levitated Ralts pokeball over to him before recalling his two starter pokemon.

"Well now that you both have your starter pokemon, I think it's time for a few farewell gifts," Nagato said walking over to the two new trainers before handing them both a watch, orange for Naruto and blue for Karin. "Those a special pair of Xtransceiver, that I had made for you both, it has a 3D map that will pin point your exact location, unless you're in a place that has a magnetic field, in which case I suggest keeping an electric type with you," he said getting wide eyes from the two. "It also has a radio, a phone, and a number of other apps on it that will be very helpful to you later on."

"Wow, thanks uncle Nagato," Naruto put the watch on with a smile.

"It also has all of our contact info in them so that you both can keep in touch with us," Konan said with a look that said 'make sure to keep in touch or else', which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"Thanks mom," Karin said hugging her mom while Naruto played with his new gear.

"I guess it's our turn next," Tsunade said pulling out a pair of first aid kits and handing them to each of them. "Those are first aid kits that me and Shizune made for the both of you, they both have books on the basics for treating all pokemon and humans, with supplies to heal each type of pokemon."

"Thanks Grandma, Shizune, these will be real helpful," Naruto said hugging both of them after putting the medical kid in his bag.

"We know that's why we made them for you," Shizune chuckled getting a small look of confusion from Naruto. "Though we made it more with you in mind Naruto, since we all know you can't stay out of trouble."

Before Naruto could open his mouth to protest, Shizune said, "Tauros stampede," which caused him to close his mouth and avoid eye contact with the two women.

"That wasn't my fault, who was I suppose to know that practicing psychic by skipping rock's across a pond would lead to a stampede," Naruto said getting a blank look from everyone.

"Well moving on, I think it's time for our present," Minato said before a situation could break out. Naruto these are from your mom and me," he handed Naruto a pair of incubators, each one holding an egg, before they handed one to Karin; Naruto's first egg was black with small patches of red on it while the second was yellow with orange triangle patterns on it; Karin's egg was a muddy brown with blue markings. "Those are egg's that some of our pokemon had, and we figure that they would be in good hands with you two while on your journey."

"So who are they from, Claydol, Chandelure, or maybe even Noivern?" Naruto asked in excitement; ever since he was little, both of Naruto's parents had learnt to hide their thought thanks to help from people like Anabel and Sabrina, who were two very powerful psychics.

"Now where's the fun in telling you that, you'll just have to wait until they hatch," Kushina said with a fox like grin, which was mirrored by her ninetales.

"I guess my gift is next," Volkner said with a small smirk. "I hope you like these, and try not to lose them before you get a chance to use them either, because these things were a pain in the ass to get," he smirked as he handed the two a cases before he was smacked in the back of the head by his mom for language.

Slowly opening the cases, the two trainers stared, wide eyed at the content, inside were two of every known evolution stone around.

"Wow, where did you get these?" Karin asked as she held up a fire stone to inspect.

"Sorry brats but that's my secret," he smirked before he was pushed out of the way by Elesa.

"It's my turn," she smiled as she handed Karin a set of ball capsules and a bag of cloths. "Karin those are ball capsules for your pokemon contest, and those outfits are from my latest fashion line, there not even out yet, but I managed to pull a few strings to get you a set to wear in your first contest," Karin pulled the older girl into a tight hug before packing all of her gifts into her back.

"As for you Naruto, your gift will be waiting in Vermilion city, after you beat Surge," she said with a smirk, which only grew as his face turned red after entering her mind to see what her gift was.

"Uh, well, I got to go, don't want to lose to people like Ash and Gary, or worse, Sasuke," Naruto said after a few minutes, in which time his mind rebooted from the image he saw in his sister's mind, before he grabbed his bag, kissing his mom, grandma, and aunts on the cheek before he bolted out the door.

"Well this is it, the beginning of our pokemon journey," Naruto said with a smile as he stood on a small hill on route one, looking over the small town of pallet, which was his home. "Don't worry Pallet Town, you'll see me again, but the next time you do, it's going to be as the champion of Kanto," with a smirk on his face, Naruto turned and headed out along route one as his journey began.

**Hay everyone thank's for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a lot of reviews but no flames.**

**Pairing's (one gym leader from each region as well as his female pokemon.)**

**NarutoxElesaxSabrinaxClairxFlanneryxCandicexKorrina**

**Naruto's Team**

**1: Snivy**

**2: Ralts**

**Again I hope you all enjoyed this and enjoy the new game when it come's out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone it's me, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Pokemon talking"_

'Thinking'

**I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, though I really wish I did**

'Man I'm so bored,' thought one Naruto Uzumaki as he sat on the edge of a small lake, his Snivy and Ralts were both basking in the sun, getting a smile from him. 'At least those two seem to be enjoying themselves.'

It had been a few hours since Naruto had begun his pokemon journey, and so far things were going rather well; after leaving Pallet, the trio had come across a number of pokemon, mainly Pidgey and Rattata, which had helped Snivy and Ralts grow in level, Snivy jumping from level five toe level eight while Ralts grew to level ten, though he figure her quick increase in level was more from the psychic power he was letting of rather than the number of battles she was in, seeing as she had only been in two.

Currently the three were sitting on the edge of a small lake as Naruto fished, hoping to catch a water type; he figure that since he already had a grass and psychic type a water type would help balance out his team a little more.

'I really wish something would hurry up and bit, I'm so bored just sitting here,' he sighed before feeling a tug on the line. 'Well it's about time,' with a smirk he quickly reeled in the line, landing a Chinchou much to his surprise.

"Wow, a Chinchou, never expected to see one of those outside of Johto," Naruto smirked as he flipped open his pokedex.

'**Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon: Chinchou's two antennas are filled with cells that generate strong electricity. This Pokemon's cells create so much electrical power it even makes itself tingle slightly,'** the pokedex said getting the Chinchou's attention.

"_Wow, what's that thing?"_ Chinchou asked hopping over and looking at the pokedex, which had a picture of it on the screen.

"It's a pokedex, it's a device that help's trainers get information about new pokemon they meet," Naruto said shocking the water pokemon.

"_Wow, you can understand me, how do you that, why are you here, are you a trainer, are you on a pokemon journey, are those your pokemon…"_ Naruto smirked as the little guy began shooting of questions, which appeared to be annoying Snivy who was watching the whole interaction with a twitch of her eye.

"_This guy is annoying,"_ she said halting the stream of questions from the pokemon. _"So are we going to battle this guy or what, because I'm starting to get tired."_

"Alright then let do this," with a smirk Naruto hopped away from the Chinchou, landing behind Snivy. "Alright Snivy, use vine whip."

With a smirk Snivy shot a vine at the water pokemon nocking it back, before the little guy retaliated with a water gun.

"Snivy, use your vine's to jump and dodge it, then use tackle," Snivy did as she was told and using the momentum from the jump, dove at Chinchou, knocking him back again.

"Alright now use your vine whip to pick Chinchou up then slam him," Snivy smirked as she did what she was told, knocking her opponent out, before crying out in pain as static coursed through her body.

"Oh no, Snivy are you alright?" Naruto asked kneeling next to her.

"_I'm fine, just hurry up and catch Chinchou,"_ she said as another wave of static wracked her body.

"Alright," standing up Naruto pulled out a net ball. "Pokeball, go," with a light toss, the net ball hit the unconscious pokemon, absorbing it in a flash of red light, before falling to the ground with a small 'ping' indicating it was caught. "Alright we caught a Chinchou."

After psychically retrieving the pokeball, Naruto cured Snivy of her paralyses, before recalling her and heading off towards Viridian City, Ralts on his shoulder with a small smile on her face.

"Damn, I can't believe this rain appeared out of nowhere like this," Naruto said as he leaned against a tree watching the rain come down with Ralts.

It had been a few hours since the capture of Chinchou and Naruto and team were currently taking another break, partly to rest after all of the battles and partly to get out of the rain which sprung up without warning.

"_But rain is fun, fun, fun, fun,"_ shouted Chinchou as he hopped around in the rain, sparks flying of him as he splashed in the puddles around them, getting a smirk out of Naruto; after healing him Naruto found out that Chinchou was still relatively young, though he was strong, already being at level ten, which jumped to level twelve after a few battle's.

"_Maybe for you, but I can't wait for it to end,"_ Snivy said from her place on Naruto's shoulders, one eye lazily opened.

"_The rains not that bad,"_ Ralts said shyly as she breathed in the fresh scent of the rain.

"While I agree with you on the rain Ralts, it seems to be clearing up, so we should go," standing up Naruto recalled his pokemon and prepared to leave before he sensed someone watching him. "You can come out now, I know your there."

Turning around, Naruto watched as a tall man with red hair and a gold colored kimono stepped out from behind a tree.

"_So you're the Kyubi Jinchurikki, somehow I thought you would be stronger,"_ Naruto tensed at the man's words, he could feel power rolling off of him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Naruto asked falling into a fighting stance, causing the man to chuckle.

"_You really should learn to spot another Legendary in their human form, it could save your life one day,"_ with that said, the man turned his back on Naruto before taking his pokemon form, revealing himself to be Ho-oh, before he took off, leaving Naruto to stare at his retreating form.

'So that was Ho-oh's human from, can't believe I let him get behind me like that,' Naruto narrowed his eye at the spec that was the legendary bird, before turning his gaze towards Viridian. 'Looks like my pokemon aren't the only ones who need to train, if he could sneak up on me like that then I need to restart my shinobi training,' with that thought in mind Naruto headed towards town.

'Wow so this is Viridian city, it sure is big,' Naruto thought as he headed towards the pokemon center. 'I guess the first thing I should do is get to the pokemon center and have Nurse Joy look at my pokemon, as well as grab some grub, before deciding on my next course of action.'

With that thought in mind and the sun setting behind him Naruto ran towards the pokemon center, missing the beat-up form of one of his friends from Pallet.

"Here you are Mr. Uzumaki, your pokemon are in perfect health," Nurse Joy said handing Naruto's pokemon back to him after a quick check up.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Naruto smiled before turning around as a motorcycle burst through the front door, an Officer Jenny sitting on the bike while Ash sat in the side car.

'So, Ash already made it this far, that's something I really didn't expect,' Naruto thought as he watched the interaction of between Ash and Nurse Joy. 'Ah well, guess I should be heading out, just wonder how far Ash will go on his own journey,' with a small smirk Naruto left the center and headed for the Viridian forest, passing an orange haired girl carrying a destroyed bike on her shoulders.

That night as the moon hung in the sky over Kanto, Naruto sat in the middle of the Viridian next to a small fire, holding onto one of his pokemon eggs and gentle rubbing it with a wet cloth, while his pokemon slept around him.

'I wonder what you're going to be when you hatch,' Naruto thought to himself as he gently cleaned the egg, which showed signs of hatching, even as he cleaned it.

Suddenly Naruto paused as he felt a presence watching him from the shadows of the trees; slowly picking up a rock next to him Naruto flung it in the direction of the presence, before blinking as a woman jumped out of the shadows, a smirk on her face.

"_Well your faster than I thought,"_ the woman said as she landed in the fire light, giving Naruto a good view of her, and what a view it was. The woman had long purple hair and red eyes which held a hint of playfulness to them; she was wearing a blue body suit which left little to the imagination, since it enhanced her D-cup sized breast. _"Also cuter, I can see why Mew has taken an interest in you, you exude power without trying yet have an air about you that will defend anything and everything you consider precious."_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman, analyzing her and comparing what he knew of legendary pokemon to her, the fact that she knew Mew sent of warning bells in his head.

"So what do you want Suicune?" Naruto asked getting a smirk from the woman, indicating that his guess was correct.

"_Oh, nothing really, I was in the area and heard Ho-oh had a little run in with the last of the Jinchurikki, so I decided to come see what you were like for myself."_

"Is every legendary going to come looking for me?" Naruto asked a small twitch in his eye.

"_I doubt it, if they do it will probably only be the ones that supported that you live your life as a human for the next few years."_

"And who all voted for that, because from the vibe I got from Ho-oh, he definitely wasn't one of them."

"_That's an understatement, Ho-oh was the one pushing for you and the other's to take up your places the minute you came of age,"_ she said shaking her head, Ho-oh was really a pain in the ass some times. _"The thing that really pissed him of thought was that his sister, Lugia was the main one pushing for you to be able to enjoy life," _she chuckled at the memory of them arguing. _"As for your question of who all voted for you, there were actually quite a few of us; me, Lugia, Mew, Articuno, Celebi, Victini, Meloetta, Latias and Latios, Kyogre, the lake triplets, Palkia, Cresselia, Virizion, surprisingly Kyurem, and Yveltal; all of us voted for you to have a normal life."_

"Wow, so many," Naruto blinked as he thought of all of the legendary pokemon that wanted him and the other Jinchurikki to have a normal life.

"_Yes, but I don't think that's what you should be focusing on right now," _Naruto stared at her in confusion, wondering what she was talking about before he felt the egg in his arms start to twitch.

"Alright the egg is hatching," Naruto yelled waking up his pokemon.

"_What's with all the yelling?"_ Snivy asked waking up before catching sight of Suicune. _"Who's she, and what's she doing here?"_

"Don't worry, she's harmless," Suicune gained a small twitch at those words. "But the yelling is because the egg's hatching," at those words all three of his pokemon were up and gathered around the egg as it twitched, Suicune kneeling behind Naruto and looking over his shoulder.

Gently placing the egg on the ground, everyone watched with bated breath as the egg shook before a crack appeared, followed by another before out popped a small pokemon who stared at Naruto and Suicune.

"_Mommy, Daddy,"_ both Naruto and Suicune blinked before glancing at each other.

"_Did she just call us what I think she called us?"_ the aurora pokemon asked looking at Naruto, who just blinked before pulling out his pokedex.

"Well let's see what Dex has to say about her," he pointed the pokedex at the smiling infant.

"**Snorunt, the snow hat pokemon: Snorunt survives by eating only snow and ice. Old folklore claims that a house visited by this pokemon is sure to prosper for many generations to come,"** the pokedex said getting a smirk out of Naruto.

"So, Snorunt, it's good to meet you," Naruto picked up the baby pokemon who giggled as he held her.

"_Well it looks like I'll be joining you on your journey for a while,"_ Naruto blinked at Suicune, a confused look on his face, causing her to giggle. _"This little one here sees me as her mother, and since I haven't had a kid before I figured that I would come with you and help you raise her."_

"But what about your duties, whatever they are?" he asked causing his pokemon to look at Suicune, he had told them about his new status as a legendary, and him asking about duties indicated that the woman he was talking to was also a legendary.

"_Oh don't worry about that, there's an easy way around that," _she grabbed one of his pokeballs and pressed the center, allowing the ball to pull her inside, before it dinged, letting him know that she had been captured.

"_Mommy?"_ Naruto looked at Snorunt, who was tearing up at the sight of Suicune disappearing; thinking quickly Naruto released the aurora pokemon, who smiled and took the baby pokemon from him.

"*Sigh* looks like you were right about her seeing you as her mom," Naruto sighed at the smug smirk on Suicune's face before he dug through his bag and pulling out a baby bottle and formula, which his mom had packed in case he found some pokemon egg during his travel; quickly mixing the formula Naruto channeled a little and chilled the bottle, which shocked him since he was trying to heat it up, before handing the bottle to Suicune, who smiled at his stunned expression.

"How did I do that?" he asked as she began feeding the baby pokemon. "I was trying to channel fire chakra to heat the formula up a little, not freeze it."

"_It's because you're not a fire type,_" Naruto blinked at Suicune, causing her to sigh. _"Mew didn't tell you what type of pokemon you'd be did she?"_ she let of another sigh as he shook his head negatively.

"_The reason you can't use fire aura or chakra as you call it is because you are not a fire type pokemon, you are a water/ice type,"_ Naruto blinked at that, confused, Mew told him that when he took on a cloak it turn him into a pokemon, and since he held Kyubi he figured his cloak would take on the form of a ninetales which was a fire type. _"I'm guessing she didn't fully explain about the cloak did she,"_ again she let out a sigh as Naruto shook his head.

"_Alright look I'm going to explain a little to you alright,"_ Naruto nodded his head as he sat down to listen to her, his pokemon sitting next to him. _"I assume that Mew told you about Roshi taking on the form of and Infernape, which is true, but only for the first time, after he gained control on his cloak to the point he could transform into his pokemon form at will he became an Espeon, the others also became one of the nine Eeveelutions, Bee became a Jolteon, Han became an Umbreon, Yagura became a Vaporeon, and Utakata became a Sylveon, which leave's a Glaceon, Leafeon, Flareon and Eevee,"_ now Naruto was confused Glaceon was an ice type not a water/ice type. _"Now while these are the forms you all take as Pokemon, the types do not necessarily match, seeing as Roshi was a rock and fire type; we believe that as parts of Jubi, you all take similar forms, and since Eevee are the only pokemon with so many evolutionary forms you all took on one of the Eeveelutions to represent your connection to each other; because of this we did a little digging and came to the conclusion that the chakra natures you had as shinobi transferred into your pokemon type."_

"But I only had wind nature until after gaining the power of the other eight bijuu, so how come I'm a water/ice type?" he asked confused.

"_True, but your family were all mainly water users which is where your water type comes from, and if you remember Haku, wind and water together create Ice, which is where the ice type comes from; the things from your past life as a shinobi are things that are going to help shape your future, though how that happens will be up to you," _she smiled as the Snorunt in her arms fell asleep, a peaceful look on her face. _"Naruto, for what it's worth I am sorry for everything that happened to you and that is happening to you, but now that I'm your pokemon I'll always be here for you no matter what,"_ with that she kissed him on the cheek before moving over to a more comfortable patch of grass where she fell asleep, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

"_Are you ok Naruto?"_ Ralts asked looking at her trainer, since it was almost imposable for her to pick up any emotions from him.

"*Sigh* yeah I'm fine, just trying to take all of this in, Mew didn't really explain things to me, so I figured I'd have to figure everything out as I went, which I did as a shinobi, so having Suicune tell me this stuff is a little shocking to me," he said smiling as he glanced at the aurora pokemon as she held Snorunt close to her.

"_Don't worry, you have all of us here, and we'll help you, because that's what families do, they help each other,"_ Naruto smiled before pulling Ralts into a hug, causing the feeling pokemon to turn red in embarrassment.

"Thanks Ralts, I needed that," Ralts smiled as she nuzzled into him. "Now let's get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow, we need to be prepared if we're going to win our first badge when we get to Pewter," getting nods of agreement from his pokemon they all moved over to where Suicune and Snorunt were sleeping before quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, as the sun slowly rose into the sky, Naruto stood in a small clearing, panting as sweat poured off of him, as he glared as a tree in front of him, which had cuts gunning up it along with dents.

After a few hours of sleep, Naruto awoke and decided it was time to start his shinobi training from scratch, with the first thing being tree climbing.

"_Well you sure are up early,"_ Naruto turned to see Suicune standing on the edge of the clearing.

"Yeah well, I figured I needed to start my training again and the sooner I do, the sooner I can help my pokemon become stronger," Suicune smiled at that, most humans were only concerned with strengthening their pokemon, but Naruto was trying to become stronger in order to help his pokemon. "By the way, where's Snorunt?"

"_She was playing with her pokeball when I left," _she said as the two of them headed back toward the camp. _"Why, is there something you don't want here to see?"_

"No it's not that, it's just, I have a box full of evolutionary stone's and since female Snorunt evolve into Froslass when they come into contact with a dawn stone I'd hate for her to find it," Suicune stopped in her track.

"_Were the stone's in a small black box?"_ Naruto glanced at her and slowly nodded, before the two bolted towards camp; as they entered the camp they stopped just on the edge as they saw Snorunt playing with the box, which fell open revealing all of the different stones.

"Snorunt stop," Snorunt stopped and looked up at both of them before smiling.

"_Daddy," _she smiled and began running towards them before stopping as she stepped on one of the dawn stones; the moment she touched the stone the clearing was bathed in light as Snorunt began evolving, floating into the air.

"_Daddy," _she cheered as she tackled him once the light had died down, to reveal a new pokemon.

"_What's with all the yelling so early in the morning?"_ Snivy asked looking around, the yelling having woken her and the other two up, before she froze at the sight on Naruto on his but with a new pokemon sitting in his lap, a happy smile on its face. _"Um, what's going on here?"_

"*Sigh* Snorunt got into my bag and found the evolutionary stones, which she spilt everywhere, before she stepped on one of the dawn stones, causing her to evolve," Naruto sighed as he rubbed his newest pokemon's head, pulling out his pokedex.

"**Froslass, the snow land pokemon: Froslass freezes prey by blowing its -58 degrees F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey,"** the pokedex said as his new Froslass looked at the pokedex with wide eyes.

Suddenly and without warning Froslass began to tear up; confused Naruto was about to ask what the problem was before Suicune handed him a frozen bottle.

"_I think she's just hungry," _Suicune smirked as Froslass took the bottle from him and began sucking on it with a satisfied look on her face.

"You know I'm glad you're coming with us on this trip, I don't think I could handle Froslass on my own," Naruto said with a smile as Suicune began getting breakfast ready.

After a good breakfast of eggs and berry's Naruto stood in front of his five pokemon, Suicune taking her pokemon form, with a small smirk.

"Alright you guy's listen up, as you all know I only have ten years to accomplish my dream of being the best pokemon trainer around, and in order to do that, I need you guy's to be at your best," all of them felt a shiver run down their spins at Naruto's smirk. "So as an old friend of mine use to say when it came to training, 'Welcome to hell'."

**Hay everyone thank's for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a lot of reviews but no flames.**

**Pairing's (one gym leader from each region as well as his female pokemon.)**

**NarutoxElesaxSabrinaxClairxFlanneryxCandicexKorrinaxSkyla (I know I said only one gym leader but if you think about it, Elesa is Naruto's sister in this story, so he'd see her in a different light than the other gymleaders.)**

**Naruto's Team**

**1: Snivy (Female)**

**2: Ralts (Female)**

**3: Chinchou (Male)**

**4: Suicune (Female)**

**5: Froslass (Female) (before any one complains about Froslass evolving to early you have to remember that she's a baby pokemon, and all baby's explore and get into things their not suppose to, that's how they learn.)**

**Again I hope you all enjoyed this and enjoy the new game when it come's out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everyone it's me, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Pokemon talking"_

'Thinking'

**I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, though I really wish I did**

Naruto smirked as he stood panting looking at his team as they all lay on the ground panting and glaring at him, minus Froslass and Suicune, who were sleeping against a tree.

"Alright guy's I think that's enough training for today," Naruto called getting small grateful smiles from his pokemon. "We need to get plenty of rest for tomorrow, after we stop by the pokemon center we're headed straight for the gym."

"_So we're finally going to have a pokemon battle against another trainer?"_ Snivy asked with a smirk across her face getting a nod from Naruto, it was no secret that she was tiered of only fighting wild Beedrill nests.

"That's right, but before we do we need to get a good night's rest," with that Naruto moved over to Suicune, waking her up as he gently took Froslass from her.

"_Finally through with training for today?"_ she asked stretching as she stood up and looked at the way he was holding Froslass as she slept, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Yeah, I figured that if we hurry we could reach Pewter city before night fall, that way we could get a room at the center," Naruto said after recalling his pokemon, minus Froslass.

"_I see, would you like a ride or do you want to walk?"_ she asked as Naruto thought about it, they had been in the forest for about a week, if he rode Suicune to the edge of Pewter that would give him time to check out the museum.

"Are you sure you don't mind running all that way?" she smirked as she took on her pokemon form, moving over towards him with a smirk.

"_Of course not, beside, if you want I could ride you later,"_ Naruto imitated a tomato at her innuendo, before a smirk crossed his face; two could play at that game.

"Well, if you would like a ride later then all you have to do is ask," he smirked as he recalled Froslass, watching as Suicune gained a reddish tint to her face, before he climbed onto her back.

After about an hour of running, the two made it to Pewter city, where Suicune resumed her human form, before they headed to the pokemon center, where Naruto saw three people he didn't think he would see.

'Kiba, Shino, Hinata, what are they doing here?' he glanced at Suicune who shook her head, as they passed the three, headed for the counter.

"Isn't that Naruto?" Naruto froze as he heard his name being said, he knew it was Shino who said his name.

"No way there's no way that drop out would ever make it here, besides that guy's traveling with a really hot woman so there's no way it's him," Naruto gained a small twitch at the sound of Kiba dissing him like that, as well as talking about Suicune.

"But Kiba, Naruto only dropped out of the pokemon academy because it was too easy for him and they wouldn't let him graduate early," Hinata said as he reached the counter, he knew the three were watching him.

"Excuse me but could you take a look at my pokemon, I want to make sure their alright before I head to the pewter gym?" Naruto asked pulling out three pokeballs and handing them to the Nurse Joy running the center.

"Sure, I'll be happy to look check on them Mr. Uzumaki," she said taking the pokeballs. "Also, I was asked to give you this," she pulled out a letter and handed it to him. "It's from Salon Maiden Anabel."

"Thank you," Naruto took the letter and move over to a table with Suicune taking and releasing Froslass before giving her a bottle for her lunch, which the ice type eagerly began eating. "Um, I wonder what Anabel could want."

Opening the letter Naruto blinked upon reading a very short message 'Call me or else', chuckling nervously, wondering what the 'or else' could mean and not really wanting to find out, Naruto headed towards the video phone's ignoring the looks he was getting from the former team eight.

"Hello, this is the battle tower, Anabel speaking, how can I help you?" Anabel appeared on the screen with a smile.

"Well you did tell me to call and I really didn't want to find out what the 'or else' meant," Anabel blinked a few times before a large smile crossed her face.

"Naruto, you finally got my letter," Naruto nodded with a smirk. "Idiot, why didn't you call to tell me you had started your pokemon journey, I had to learn it from your mom, and Lucy was pissed that you didn't let her know," Naruto paled at the thought of hearing that Pike Queen Lucy was pissed, that was not good especially for him.

"Well, I was planning to stop in and surprise you guy's when I was close by," he chuckled nervously trying to avoid eye contact with an angry frontier brain.

"Fine, but you had better stop by and visit, if you don't I will track you down," Naruto quickly nodded his head in agreement, more to avoid her wrath then anything. "And you had better call Lucy, otherwise she'll track you down before I do," again Naruto paled as Anabel hung up; silently resigning himself to his fate Naruto dialed the Battle Pike.

"Hello, you have reached the Battle Pike, may I ask who is calling?" an old man appeared on the other end of the line.

"Hay old man Gerald, it's Naruto, look is Lucy around, I was hoping to talk to her?" Naruto asked silently praying that she wasn't.

"I'm sorry Lord Naruto, but Lady Lucy is not here at the moment, she left three days ago to head for Pewter City, she said she was going to track you down and 'punish' you for not calling," Naruto turned ghostly white at that, if Lucy was looking for him, he was a dead man.

"Alright, thanks Gerald, it was nice knowing you," Naruto hung up the phone resigning himself to his fate.

Letting out a low sigh, knowing that if he didn't have some kind of gift for Lucy when she found him he was dead, Naruto turned to leave the video phone, only to come face to face with a smirking Kiba, Hinata and Shino standing a little behind him.

"So it's true, the drop out really is here," Kiba said with a superior smirk on his face.

"*Sigh* what do you want Kiba," he asked looking the smirking idiot in front of him.

"Oh nothing, just surprised that a drop out like you could make it here by yourself," he taunted, getting twitch of annoyance from the Kyubi.

"That's big talk coming from an idiot like you, I'm actually surprised they let you graduate and gave you a pokemon," this time it was Kiba's turn to twitch.

"At least I graduated from the pokemon academy, you didn't even stay past the second year," Naruto smirked, if that was the best the idiot could do then he had already lost.

"Kiba, the reason I left the pokemon academy was for a very simple reason, it was too easy," Kiba scowled at that. "The only reason I went back for a second year was because my mom had already paid for that year; while you were studying the basics of pokemon with the other's, I was arguing with the stupid principal to let me graduate early, since I had already written a paper on the evolution of pokemon that helped Professor Elm further his research."

"Doesn't matter, I doubt you even have a pokemon aside from you starter, which is probably just as big a loser as you," Naruto twitched and was about to retort before Nurse Joy appeared holding Naruto's three pokemon.

"Naruto, your pokemon are fully healed," she smiled handing him four pokeballs, confusing him since he only gave her three.

"Um Nurse Joy, I think you gave me someone else's pokeball, by mistake," he said trying to hand her back the Dusk ball she had given him.

"Actually, I was asked to give you that pokemon, as well as these," she handed him a box with a letter attached to the top, before walking away.

Curious as to why he was given a new pokemon, Naruto walked over to where Suicune was sitting with Froslass, who had fallen asleep, while opening the letter, which was from Korrina.

'Hay Naruto I heard you finally started your pokemon journey, congratulations, I can't wait for you to come to Kalos so we can finally have a pokemon battle; anyways the pokemon and the box are from Grandpa, he says that you should be able to use whatever's in it to its full potential along with the pokemon,' Naruto slowly opened the box in confusion before his eyes widened, inside were a pair of black fingerless gloves, similar to the one's Korrina always wore, each one with a mega stone on it, next to them was a purple wrist band with a purple gem on it; laying on top of these was a note.

'Naruto, congratulations on finally becoming a trainer, both Korrina and I are happy for you; as promised, I have sent you a Mega Evolution Glove and a stone for the Gastly I sent you as a present; the band holds a Gengarite for when she is fully evolved, the band is made of a special cloth that will turn intangible with her so she does not lose it,' Naruto smirked at the letter before looking at the pokeball.

"Well might as well meet my newest pokemon," he tossed the pokeball up, releasing a purple ball with blue gas around it.

"_Yeah, I'm finally out,"_ the Gastly cheered as she floated with a wide grin on her face before she noticed Naruto smirking at her. _"Hay, your Naruto right?"_

"Yelp, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your new trainer, I hope we can get along," Gastly smirked as she analyzed him.

"_Yeah, me to,"_ a wide grin spread across her face before she licked him, causing him to shutter, while he pulled out his pokedex to get some info on her.

"**Gastly, the gas pokemon: Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokemon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice,"** the pokedex said getting a smirk from Naruto as he checked her level, before his eyes widened, she was already at level twenty four, right at the edge of evolving, one more battle should push her over.

"Hay drop out, are you listening to me?" Naruto looked up to see Kiba seething in anger at being ignored.

"I'm sorry did you say something mutt?" Kiba seethed even more before a smirk crossed his face.

"I said I was right, your just a loser of a pokemon trainer, you can't even catch your own pokemon," he glanced at Gastly before his eyes moved to Suicune, who was sitting next to Naruto, still holding a sleeping Froslass. "And I bet this hottie is only hanging out with you out of pity."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Kiba, reading his mind about showing Suicune he was stronger by beating him in a pokemon battle.

"Alright Mutt, if you think me and my pokemon are such losers, then why don't you prove it in a battle," Kiba smirked thinking he had already won.

"Alright I will," he strutted out towards the battle field that all pokemon centers had.

"He doesn't remember that I never lost a battle while at the academy, does he?" Naruto glanced over Shino and Hinata, both of whom sighed at their traveling companion's idiocy.

"No he doesn't, though it is good to see you again Naruto," Shino said in his monotone voice as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder, causing the girl to blush.

"So, you finally asked her out?" Shino nodded his head as the three of them followed after Kiba; despite leaving the pokemon trainers academy, Naruto still kept in contact with three of his friends from the academy, Shino, Shikamaru and Hinata.

"So you did know Shino had a crush on me," Naruto chuckled a little, unlike the shinobi world, Hinata was more confident, and also saw Naruto as a brother since both were practically raised together, both their father's being members of the Kanto elite four and old rivals.

"Sorry Hina, he asked me to keep it a secret," he chuckled as his friend sighed before they reached the battle field, where both battlers took up positions, Shino moving to be the ref.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle, with each trainer using one pokemon, the winner will be determined when both of one trainers pokemon are unable to battle, are both trainers ready?" Naruto and Kiba both nodded while Hinata and Suicune sat on a bench to watch, Froslass watching with wide eyes. "Then let the battle begin."

"Growlithe, lets show this loser," Kiba shouted releasing his first pokemon a Growlithe that was a little bigger than average.

"**Growlithe, the puppy pokemon: Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this pokemon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things,"** Naruto smirked as he pointed his pokedex at Kiba's pokemon.

"Well, this should be fun, alright Snivy, show this mutt your power," Naruto released Snivy, who looked at Growlithe before turning to face Naruto.

"_You really expect me to fight a puppy?"_ she asked sounding a little offended at the prospect.

"No, I expect you to beat the puppy of the idiot trainer that called you a weak loser," Snivy's eyes snapped towards Kiba and narrowed in anger as Naruto telepathically showed her what Kiba had said.

"Ha, you really are a loser, using a grass type against a fire type," Kiba mocked not noticing as Naruto's and Snivy's eyes began to glow.

"_Now he's done it,"_ Suicune said getting Hinata's attention.

"What do you mean?" she looked at her 'brother' and saw his eyes glowing along with those of his Snivy.

"_On our way here, Naruto discovered a strange ability, when him and his pokemon are in sync during a battle, he literally becomes one with his pokemon, they battle with one mind and one body, though the only one he's been able to do this with so far is Snivy,"_ Hinata's eyes widened in shock a little before something occurred to her, when she said one body did that mean Naruto would feel whatever his Pokemon felt, and if so, could he survive the battle?

"Alright let's start this battle of right, Growlithe, use bite," Growlithe howled before charging at Snivy.

"_Wait until the last minute, when he's right on top of you then dodge and send him flying with vine whip," _Naruto and Snivy said together in one voice; as Growlithe leapt at them, Snivy dodged right at the last minute before grabbing the puppy pokemon with its vines and throwing it at its trainer, hitting him in the face with the puppy's but, knocking both out.

"Growlithe and his trainer are unable to battle, the winners are Naruto and Snivy," Shino said as the two separated from each other, with Naruto falling to his knees, sweat pouring of off him; the 'Link' as he called it was a powerful ability, with it him and his pokemon grew stronger and faster than they would separately, the only problem was that when they separated, they received twice the fatigue.

"Damn, I don't think I'll ever get use to that," Naruto panted before looking up at Snivy as a she was engulfed in a bright white light, before it died down to reveal a new pokemon.

"**Servine, the grass snake pokemon: It moves along the ground as if sliding, its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip,"** Naruto smirked as he pointed his pokedex at his new Servine.

"Alright Snivy, you evolved," Naruto and Servine smirked at each other before their eyes rolled into the back of their heads as they both passed out from the strain of the 'Link'.

**Hay everyone thank's for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a lot of reviews but no flames.**

**Pairing's (one gym leader from each region as well as his female pokemon.)**

**NarutoxElesaxSabrinaxClairxFlanneryxCandicexKorrinaxSkyla (I know I said only one gym leader but if you think about it, Elesa is Naruto's sister in this story, so he'd see her in a different light than the other gymleaders.)**

**Naruto's Team**

**1: Snivy/Servine (Female)**

**2: Ralts (Female)**

**3: Chinchou (Male)**

**4: Suicune (Female)**

**5: Froslass (Female) (before any one complains about Froslass evolving to early you have to remember that she's a baby pokemon, and all baby's explore and get into things their not suppose to, that's how they learn.)**

**6: Gastly (Female)**

**Again I hope you all enjoyed this and enjoy the new game when it come's out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay everyone it's me, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Pokemon talking"_

'Thinking'

**I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, though I really wish I did**

'Damn, my head hurts, what happened?' wondered one Naruto Uzumaki as he slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he found himself in the room he had rented at the pokemon center, the memories of beating Kiba flashing through his mind. 'Oh yeah I kicked mutt boy's ass in a pokemon battle,' he smirked.

"_So, you're finally awake I see,"_ Naruto sat up only to be knocked back down as a crying Froslass crashed into him; looking over at the door Naruto saw Suicune who was wearing a small warm smile.

"Yeah, sorry didn't mean to alarm anyone, so how's Servine doing?" Suicune gave a small chuckle at his question; he was putting his pokemon before himself, which was the sign of a great trainer.

"_Don't worry she's fine, after you both passed out, we brought you back to the center, Nurse Joy said Servine just needed a little rest," _Naruto let out a small sigh of relief placing a calming hand on Froslass, who was still crying into his chest.

"So how long have I been out?" he looked at Suicune hoping it wasn't too long, the last time he 'linked' with Servine like that he was out for a the rest of the day.

"Not long, only a few hours," Naruto turned to see a smiling Nurse Joy walking into the room, before he froze at the sight of two people behind her, both of whom were scowling. "Here is your Servine Naruto, you don't have to worry about her, she's fine but I would recommend you use that link of yours sparingly."

"Don't worry, I'll try," he smiled before looking over at the two women behind Nurse Joy.

The first woman was tall with long dark green hair and light red eyes, which were currently glowing bright yellow in anger; she was wearing a red and black suit which hugged her frame, leaving little to the imagination, this was his fiance from the Kanto region gym's, Sabrina.

The second woman was tall with red eyes and long black hair with red highlights; she was wearing a purple halter top, purple gloves, black pants with a gold diamond pattern at the top, and purple high heels, this was one of his fiancé's from the battle Frontier, Lucy the pike queen.

"Hello Naruto it's good to see you again," Sabrina said in a calm voice, though the glowing eyes said otherwise.

"Hay Sabrina, Lucy, when did you two get here?" he asked nervously looking around, trying to find a way out of the room.

"Not long ago, I arrived when you passed out and Sabrina arrived about an hour ago in order to check how much strain the 'link' puts on your mind," Lucy said with Narrowed eyes. "And you can stop looking for a way out of this room, we made sure to move you to a secure room with only this door as a means of entering and exiting," Naruto stopped trying to find an exit at those words and fearfully looked at the two women.

"Nurse Joy, would you mind leaving us alone so we can 'talk' with Naruto," Nurse Joy nodded at Sabrina's request and left the room closing the door behind her, which Lucy locked.

"You wouldn't hurt a baby pokemon in order to get to me would you?" he asked holding Froslass, who was suddenly called back into her pokeball by Suicune.

"_Sorry Naruto, but I did warn you against using that technique without proper training,"_ Suicune said getting a betrayed look from Naruto, who fearfully looked back at the two next to the door as they slowly advanced on him.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" they both shook their heads before pouncing.

The next morning, as the sun was rising over the city, Naruto stood was sitting in the lobby of the pokemon center, looking a little worse for wear thanks to his punishment the night before.

"_You know you brought that on yourself right?"_ Suicune said as she fed Froslass, while Lucy and Sabrina nodded in agreement; his punishment was not a pleasant one, especially for a fifteen year old hormonally driven boy, he had to watch as three beautiful women had sex, and he couldn't join in.

"You three are evil," he groaned out getting giggles from them, they all really did enjoy his punishment, and he should be happy he got to watch them all.

"Well, this should teach you for not calling like you're suppose to," Lucy said getting a twitch from Naruto.

"And teach you about hiding things from use, like your new status," Sabrina said causing Naruto to hang his head; while she was checking his mental state, Sabrina had found out about his status as a legendary, as well as Suicune's true form, after which she called all of Naruto's fiancé's Elesa, Clair, Flannery, Candice, Korrina, Skyla, Anabel, along with both Cynthia and Diantha, both of whom claimed they would marry Naruto when he beat them in a pokemon battle; at first all of them were shocked by the news, but then remembered that it was Naruto they were talking about, so agreed to keep it a secret until he was ready to reveal himself to the world.

"You know I wasn't planning to keep that from you," he said getting a nod from Sabrina, he had been planning to tell them all, but only after he had control of his powers and could prove it to them.

"I know but for now shouldn't you be focusing on getting your first badge?" Sabrina asked with a small smirk getting a grin from Naruto.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan in mind, but first" he pulled out a small collar with small lights on it which he placed around Froslass's neck, confusing the baby pokemon and the three women. "That's and Exp. Share, since Froslass is still too young to battle, I figured this would be a good way to help her grow; as for the pokemon I plan to use, well you just have to come watch."

"Don't mind if I do dobe," Naruto's eyes narrowed at the voice, turning he saw someone he really didn't want to see anytime soon, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing here duck butt?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke to scowl; Sasuke was a tall boy with jut black hair and black eyes; he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black tennis shoes.

"He came to win a badge idiot," Naruto glanced to at the person behind Sasuke, Sakura Haruno; Sakura had long pink hair and bright green eyes; she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pink t-shirt and a pair of pink shoes, with her shirt reading 'Sasuke and Sakura forever'.

"That's right, I figured that if I watch a drop out like you battle first I'll have an advantage when I battle," Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"You do realize that gyms only allow one challenger at a time to be there, this way people can't do what you're planning to and all challengers are on an even playing field," Sabrina said causing Sasuke to scowl; it was a good lie seeing as Sasuke bought it.

"Well it doesn't matter, I still need to have my pokemon looked at, so I'll just get my badge after this drop out fails to get his," Naruto's eyes narrowed as the Uchiha walked away followed by his biggest fangirl.

"I really hate that guy, you have to wonder how Izumi can stand her brother and not want to kill him every time he opens his mouth," Naruto said thinking about Sasuke's older sister Izumi Uchiha; Izumi was a member of the Kanto Elite four like his dad, and was also a member of the Akatsuki.

"Years of practice if I had to guess," Lucy said drinking some coffee. "Though I do wonder where Izumi is, she's the only one we couldn't get a hold of to tell about your status."

"She's probable still on her last assignment, from what Nagato told me last time I asked, she was working with Kisame, Obito, and Kakuzu, they were trying to find some artifact in Unova before team Plasma," Naruto said before standing up and grabbing his bag. "But now I'm ready, I'm going to show that stuck up ass whip what it means to be a pokemon trainer, getting smirks from the three women, the four left the pokemon center, headed for the gym, and passing Ash and an orange haired girl.

'Weird, I didn't know Ash had a girlfriend,' Naruto thought seeing the two before shrugging he needed to focus on the battle before him.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to challenge the gym leader to a battle," Naruto called out as he entered the gym, which was dark.

"Very well, I'll accept your challenge," a light appeared over a teen a little older then him with brown hair; he was wearing a pair of brown jeans, an orange shirt and a green vest. "My name is Brock, and I'm the leader of the pewter city gym."

With a snap of his fingers the lights of the gym flashed on to reveal a large field littered with boulders and rocks of all sizes.

"In this battle we will each use two pokemon, the winner will be determined one both of one trainers pokemon are unable to battle, and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokemon during the match," Brock said getting a nod from Naruto as they both stepped into the trainers box on each side of the field. "Alright, let's begin, Geodude I choose you," Brock released a large Geodude.

"**Geodude, the rock pokemon: Found in fields and mountains, people often mistake them for boulders and step or trip on them,"** Naruto smirked as he closed his pokedex, grabbing a pokeball.

"Alright then, my turn, Ralts lets dance around them," he said calling out his psychic type.

"Um, your Ralts is cute but it can't win, Geodude, use tackle," Naruto narrowed his eyes as the rock pokemon rushed at Ralts.

"You shouldn't underestimate me or my pokemon, now Ralts, use magical leaf," Ralts eyes began to glow as a number of purple leafs appeared around her before the flew at Geodude, who stopped and braced himself for impact as the leaves hit him, sending him back into one of the boulders.

"Geodude, are you alright?" Brock asked as his pokemon got up, giving him a thumb's up. "Alright then, use tackle one more time." "Ralts, counter with Charm," as Geodude neared her Ralts struck a cute pose before blowing a heart shaped kiss at Geodude, causing him to freeze and blush.

"Good, now that he's stopped use Hypnosis, then end it with Dream eater," Ralts eyes glowed blue as she stared into Geodude's, which began to close; once Geodude was asleep, an astral form of Ralts appeared before lunging at Geodude, entering its dream before exiting with a small smirk as the rock type fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner of the first match is Ralts," Sabrina said acting as judge, before a bright white light caught everyone's attention, turning they everyone watched as Ralts, evolved and grew into a Kirlia.

"**Kirlia, the emotion pokemon: The cheerful spirit of its trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power; it spins and dances when happy,"** Naruto smirked at the info his pokedex gave him before he caught Kirlia as she jumped into his arms, a wide smile on her face.

"Way to go Kirlia, I knew you could do it," he smiled at his psychic pokemon before she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush while the three older women chuckled.

"You may have beaten my Geodude, but don't think you can beat my last pokemon, Onix, go," Brock called releasing an Onix, which gave a mighty roar, causing Froslass to cry.

"Hay what's the big idea causing Froslass to cry like that," Naruto ran over to try and help Suicune calm the crying infant, getting a guilt look from Brock and Onix.

Once Froslass had calmed down, Naruto returned to the competitor's box, grabbing a different pokeball.

"I really haven't had a chance to train her yet, but this will be a good test run for her, go Gastly, scare them into submission," Naruto said releasing his newest pokemon, who smirked at Onix and Brock, sending a shiver down both of their spines.

"Let's start this of right, Gastly, use Shadow ball," Gastly gathered a mass of black energy in front of its mouth before firing it at the larger pokemon.

"Onix, dodge it then use Dig," the giant pokemon barely dodged the shadow ball before it burrowed into the ground.

"Gastly, wait until the last minute and dodge, then use Destiny bond," Gastly nodded as she floated over the field, before suddenly dodging right as Onix shot out of the ground; with her target in sight, Gastly's eyes glowed a blood red, which was mimicked by Onix, showing that the Destiny bond had been forged, so if Gastly fainted Onix would to.

"Damn, Onix use Screech," "Gastly use Hypnosis," Gastly's eyes began to glow blue as she ignored the screech of Onix, before Onix fell to the ground asleep.

"No Onix," "I guess you forgot that normal type move's don't work on ghost type pokemon, now Gastly, finish this with Nightmare," Gastly gained a wicked grin as her eyes glowed an dark purple, causing Onix to wake up and start thrashing about before he fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner of the second battle is Gastly and the match goes to the challenger Naruto Uzumaki of palate town," Sabrina said with a small smirk, she was really impressed by Naruto's skills and couldn't wait for the day he arrived at her gym.

Before anything else could happen, Gastly was enveloped by a white light, which died down a second latter to reveal that Gastly had evolved into a Haunter, though she had a blue tongue instead of a red one.

"**Haunter, the Gas Pokemon: Haunter is a dangerous pokemon, if one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it, this pokemon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away,"** Naruto snorted as Haunter flew over and hugger him with her new hands.

"_Yeah, I finally evolved,"_ Haunter cheered as she hugged Naruto, who hugged her back with a smile.

"Congratulations Naruto, that was a great battle," the challenger and pokemon both turned to see Brock standing there with a smile while holding out a bolder badge. "As the leader of the Pewter city gym I hereby present you with the bolder badge, you earned it," Naruto smiled as he took the badge, placing it inside a small black case.

"Thanks a lot Brock," with a nod of his head, Naruto and company left the gym, where they found Sasuke standing outside waiting with a superior smirk on his face.

"So how'd it go loser, did your pokemon get flattened?" he smirked before he was sent flying backwards with a psychic attack from Sabrina.

"I really hate people like him," the others nodded as they walked past an unconscious Sasuke, heading for the pokemon center.

"Here you are Naruto, your pokemon are fully healed," Naruto smiled as he took his pokemon back from Nurse Joy, it had been an hour since his battle with brock in which time he dropped his pokemon of at the pokemon center and took Lucy, Sabrina and Suicune out for lunch.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," he smiled and took his pokemon before moving over to where Sabrina and Lucy stood talking to Suicune.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Naruto asked once he reached the three beauties.

"Unfortunately I have to return to the gym, I have a few challengers waiting for me," Sabrina said before kissing him. "That's an incentive to hurry up and get to Saffron City so we can battle, and if you beat me I'll give you another prize," she sent Naruto a mental image of the two of them in bed together, causing Naruto to blush.

"I have to go as well, I have a really strong trainer waiting to battle me, apparently they already beat Noland, Greta, Tucker, and Spenser," Lucy said with a small smile as she kissed Naruto. "But when you're in the area make sure to stop by so we can have a battle ourselves, and when you win, I'll give you my own little reward," Naruto blushed again as he read her mind and saw her on a bed giving him a seductive pose.

"Right, I'll be sure to drop in as soon as I can," with a nod, Sabrina place a hand on Lucy before they both vanished in a flash of light. "Damn, I really need to learn to teleport," he smirked after they left before he moved over to the video phones.

"_So who are you calling now Naruto?"_ Suicune asked curiously as Naruto waited for the line to be picked up.

"I'm calling home, while I love my pokemon, I'm going to send Kirlia, Chinchou, and Haunter back home, that way I have room to capture a few new pokemon," he said as the phone was picked up and a girl about his age appeared on the screen, causing Naruto to start sweating a little.

"Uzumaki house, may I ask who is calling?" the girl asked not really looking at the phone; the girl had long red hair and bright green eyes; she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a black tank top, which hugged her form.

"Hay Naruko, been a while," Naruto chuckled nervously at his twin sister Naruko; while Naruto had decided to leave the pokemon academy after his second year, Naruko had stayed, not because she needed to but because she wanted to graduate with her best friend Hinata.

"Naruto you ass, where the hell are you, I came back on our birthday that way I could travel with you but when I get here I find that you had already left," she yelled over the phone while glaring at him. "I also have some news that I wanted to share with you."

"Well I'm in Pewter city, I just one my first badge and was going to send some pokemon home that way I can catch and train some more before I get to Cerulean," he said nervously while his twin glared at him.

"Well send your pokemon and I'll give them to Shizune to watch, before I teleport to meet you, besides I need to get my first badge as well," nodding his head, knowing better than to argue with Naruko, Naruto sent his three pokemon to her before she hung up the phone.

"So what do you think this news is that she wants to tell me is?" Naruto asked Suicune who was avoiding his eyes.

"_Who knows it could be anything,"_ Naruto narrowed his eyes, he could tell she knew something.

"Suicune, if you know something you better tell me," she swallowed a lump in her throat before trying to run, only to be lifted off the ground so she couldn't escape.

"_Alright, I'll tell you, just please put me down," _she said struggling to get out of his psychic hold, getting a smirk from him, as he lowered her to the floor, though he didn't release her from his grasp. _"*Sigh* you know how you only held half of Kurama back in the shinobi world?"_

"Yeah I remember, my dad had the other half sealed inside him, and when Kurama was pulled out of me, he transferred the other half to me in order to save me," Suicune nodded her head at that.

"_Well, when you were born in this would you kept the powers of the half that was sealed inside you while the other half had nowhere to go, and when you and Naruko were born, the other half of Kurama entered her, making her a legendary to,"_ Naruto's eyes widened at that news, which caused Suicune to fall on her butt.

"I did not see that coming," Naruto said before a flash of light signaled that Naruko had arrived.

"Naruto, I missed you," Naruto turned before being knocked on his ass by his twin sister who pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

"It's good to see you again to Naruko," he smiled as she helped him up before he pulled her into a bone crushing hug which she eagerly returned.

"Naruto you'll never guess what happen to me, on our birthday when I woke up, I went to the window after having a lot of weird memories flash through my mind before Celebi the time pokemon appeared in front of me and told me that in ten years I'm going to become a legendary pokemon, isn't that weird," she asked as he chuckled nervously not meeting here eyes, which she didn't miss. "One of them told you the same thing didn't they?" Naruto nodded before he was pulled into another deep kiss.

"I knew it, I knew you would be just like me, that means we have ten years to become the best pokemon trainers ever, and then, we'll become the strongest pokemon ever," she smiled with stars in her eyes at the thought of the two of them standing alongside other pokemon, both with glowing eyes.

"Well things are certainly going to get interesting that's for sure," he chuckled, wondering what the future would hold.

**Hay everyone thank's for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a lot of reviews but no flames.**

**Pairings**

**Naruto (Yin Half of Kurama) **

**Naruko (Twin Sister/ Yang Half of Kurama)**

**Elesa (older sister/ leader of the Nimasa City Gym)**

**Sabrina (Leader of the Saffron City Gym)**

**Clair (Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym)**

**Flannery (Leader of the Lavaridge City Gym)**

**Candice (Leader of the Snowpoint City Gym)**

**Korrina (Leader of the Shalour City Gym)**

**Skyla (Leader of the Mistralton City Gym)**

**Anabel (Frontier Brain)**

**Lucy (Frontier Brain)**

**Cynthia (Unova Pokemon League Champion)**

**Diantha (Kalos Pokemon League Champion)**

**Izume ((Female Itachi) Kanto Elite Four/Akatsuki)**

**Naruto's Team**

** Snivy/Servine (Female)**

** Suicune (Female)**

** Froslass (Female)**

**Home**

** Ralts/Kirlia (Female)**

** Chinchou (Male)**

** Gastly/Haunter (Female)**

**Again I hope you all enjoyed this and enjoy the new game when it come's out.**


End file.
